Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter One
Admiral Janeway wakes up and sees Tom still out like a blown engine, and sees the hooded figure as she looks at her. Why are you doing this? Kathryn says as she looks at the person. She gets up and removes her hood to reveal it's Black Siren. How you were at the Jaros II stockade for good Kathryn says as she looks at her. Black Siren looks at her. I tried telling your loyal officers that no prison can hold me and I proved it because this is why when your friend comes he's going to have to make a hard choice Black Siren says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. She's a bit worried. Meanwhile Typhuss sneaks into the Arrowcave and gears up and gets on his motorcycle and rides it out of the bay and tracks both Janeway's and Paris's combadges he's riding his bike and talks to the computer through his visor. How far is Janeway and Paris from here says Typhuss as he talks to the computer. 14 kilometers away the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss then sees a call coming from Kira. He answers it. Yes, what do you want, Kira says Typhuss as he talks to Kira. Just wanna see how you were doing seeing how we've not talk much Kira says on the visor. Typhuss responds. I'm fine, I'm doing good, I miss you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the visor. Missed you too so when can I expect you home Kira says on the visor. Typhuss responds. I don't know, I have so much work here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the visor. I know well I won't keep you long just had to have a chat because the Minister is issuing a mandiate on how to deal with the Wraith but I'll let you go and we can talk about it later ok Kira says on the visor. Typhuss smiles. Ok, I love you Kira says Typhuss as he ends the call. How long until I get to Kathryn and Tom says Typhuss as he talks to the computer. Five kilometers and closing the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss drives the motorcycle faster, he gets to where the tracker takes him and he gets off his bike and sees both combadges on the ground and he's not happy. Kathryn, Tom where are you says Typhuss as he looks around for them. Then he hears a whine and he sees a plasma charge and he gets on his bike and quickly rides out of the warehouse as the charge blew and he stops his bike and wonders who had the charge. I wonder who had that charge says Typhuss to himself. Then he puts his helmet on and asked the computer to scan for meta-humans in Star City. Computer, scan for any meta-humans in Star City says Typhuss as he talks to the computer. Working, one found bearing 234 mark 678 distance 19 miles northwest of the city the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss revs up his bike and rides off. Meanwhile at Starfleet Command Admiral Martin is looking at letters from his parents about his son Felix growing too fast as he smiles, when his desktop monitor beeps and he activates it. Kira hey what's up? John says as he looks at the monitor. John have you heard from Typhuss because we had a quick chat and he's on his bike for some strange reason he wouldn't tell me at all Kira says on the monitor. He looks at the monitor. I'll see if I can get ahold of him for you Kira because you and him talk like you two haven't seen each other in 100 years John says as he looks at the monitor. She smiles. Don't you be talking you and Ezri do the same thing, and she told me that you called her a lot when she was pregnant with Kelly Kira says as she smiles. John laughs. That's because she was out there fighting the Borg John says as he looks at the monitor. John I'm worried about him I'll let you go Kira says as she ends the transmission. John inputs commands into the monitor. Martin to Kira, Typhuss come in I know you can hear me buddy answer John says as he attempts to hail him. Typhuss is riding his bike tracking the meta-human signature on his visor. Typhuss answers the call. What do you want John, I'm busy right now says Typhuss as he looks at John on the visor. Just checking on you Kira called she told me you have to do a quick chat, and I've not seen Admiral Janeway all day since the meeting last night John says on the visor. Typhuss looks at the visor. I can't talk now, I have to go John says Typhuss as he ends the call.